


Until we meet again

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternative Scene, Cute Ending, M/M, Pining, Sad, Suicidal Newt, angst with happy ending, reunited, thomas loves newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: My version about Newts attempt suicide. Where Thomas is trying to save him through his computer.





	Until we meet again

"Tom can you make me a sandwich too I'm starving?", Teresa asked him from her desk.

Thomas was standing in the kitchen and putting on some cheese on his sandwich when Teresa called. Of course he would do a sandwich to her too. 

Thomas and Teresa had been best friends since forever. Some people even thought they were a couple but they were just really great friends. 

It had been a long day and all the workers at Wicked was tired and hungry. They had worked late the day before and started early today. 

It had gone four months since they hade started the maze and started sending up people with the box. 

"You want ham or cheese?" Thomas called to Teresa.  
"Cheese is good." 

 

Thomas opened the box with cheese and put two slices on Teresa's sandwich. Then he walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to her. 

"Here, one sandwich for mademoiselle." He laughed and handed her the sandwich, she chuckled and took the sandwich. 

Thomas took a bite of his and started his computer again. Through the beetle blades cameras he could see the whole glade and all the people Wicked had sent up there.

Thomas stomach hurt when he thought about all the horrible stuff they put this people through, even if he knew it was for the greater good. 

"Hey Thomas he's on camera 4." Teresa told him and pointed at her computer screen. Thomas quickly turned his head towards her computer and sighed, it really was him, the blonde.

Thomas stomach hurt even more now, not just of the pain of being the cause of this, also because of the butterflies in his stomach when he saw the blonde. 

The blondes name was Newt he had been sent up in the maze a couple of months ago. Before he went up there and had his memories erased he and Thomas had been best friends, truly best friends. 

They had always been there for each other. Thomas missed Newt's everyday smile, his habit of always drinking to much tea and that he always squeezed in the word bloody in almost every sentence he said. 

Newt had been the hardest to send up to the glade. He could still remember Newts pleading screams after him before Wicked erased his memories and Newt forgot all about Thomas, or Tommy which he called him. 

Thomas gulped, the blonde looked so unhappy and lonely out there, always staying away from other people. Thomas felt the pain in his stomach grow stronger and he walked out of the room. 

He could hear Teresa shouting his name but he didn't care, this was just too much. He went straight to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, the vomit leaving him with a sore throat.

But that pain was nothing against the pain in his heart. Newt, he thought, his name hung in the air like a ghost. 

"Tom how do you feel?" Teresa had walked in and stood behind Thomas looking at him worriedly. 

"I...I...I just miss him so much, it's like my other half is gone. I can't live like this Teresa we need to save them, at least Newt and Minho." Teresa looked at him with the same pain he was feeling.

"I know you miss them they where your best friends, besides of me." She said trying to make him smile, he flashed her a smile with no emotion in it. 

"It's just not that. Yes Minho was my best friend but Newt I don't know I think I liked him more than just as a friend. But if he could remember me he wouldn't feel anything for me, because I sent him to the freaking maze."  
Tears started to form in Thomas eyes but he quickly wiped them away before Teresa noticed. 

"I know you love him, everyone know..." Thomas erupted her  
"I don't love him I just..." 

"Please Tom don't try to lie to me, because you know and I know that you really love him." 

Thomas nodded actually he did, he loved Newt with all his heart. But it was too late to tell him that, even if Newt would remember anything he would never like Thomas again for what he had done and absolutely not love him. 

"Tom you can't sit here all day. At least you can come and help me watch the glade. Everyone else has gone to bed."

Thomas nodded he didn't do any good by just sitting here. Teresa helped him onto his feet and he walked out with her to their desks.

After two more hours of staring at the screen Thomas nearly fell asleep. He slumbered away just to be clear awake when Teresa started shaking his shoulders.

"Tom you need to see this." She said with panic in her voice. Thomas had had his head on the desk but when he heard Teresa's worried voice he quickly lifted it up.

"What is it?" He asked and looked tired over at Teresa. She just lifted her finger and pointed at the screen. The camera angle was showing one of the walls and a bit of the ground. He couldn't see anything else and was just about to ask Teresa what she had seen when he saw the blonde climbing on the wall.

"What is he doing?" Thomas yelled. 

"I don't know I really don't know." She answered with a worried voice.

"But you're thinking something." Thomas said a bit harsh. Teresa looked down at the floor and answered him.

"You know that Newt has always been by himself seeming depressed and lonely. Well, I think he is going to try and kill himself." Teresa whispered the last words but Thomas could still hear them.

It felt like a giant rock had hit him in the chest and that he never would be able to feel happiness again. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't see his beloved Newt jump to his death. This was all Thomas's fault and he felt the rush of guilt flood towards him. 

"I can't let this happen, do something Teresa." He looked at her with terror in his eyes just to see that Teresa's eyes were full of sadness.

"We can't do this if we save him the others will think that we will save them too. They can't think that."

"They already know about the beetle blades and they already think someone is watching them."

"Yeah but we can't save someone, that would ruin the blueprints and everything else." 

Thomas shook with anger, how could Teresa think like that, how could she just watch when someone tried to kill themselves. Then it hit Thomas, all the people who had been killed by the grievers, Thomas hadn't saved them. They had also died under his watch and he had done nothing. The guilt came to him again. 

"Tom you get me right? If we do anything the whole maze, the trials it will all be for nothing." Teresa laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

Thomas didn't bother to take it of, he was mad at Teresa but he knew she was right. But if Newt climbed all the way up to the top and jumped he would die, and Thomas couldn't have that. Then it hit him, he threw himself over the keyboard and started to press the keys. 

"Tom what are you doing?" She asked and looked confused at him with worried eyes. When he didn't answer she tried to take back the keyboard but he held it to tight. 

"Tom answer me?"

Thomas didn't have time to answer, he was to busy trying to stop the blonde. Newt had come up one part of three of the wall. Thomas knew that he couldn't save him it would ruin everything but he could make sure Newt didn't die.

Thomas made the beetle blades fly over to Newt and fly around his face. 

"What are you doing Tom?" Teresa screamed at him. This time he answered.

"I'm freaking saving him what do you think I'm doing. I'm going to make him fall down of the wall when he’s just climbed a third of it, then he won't die he will just get hurt."

Tears started falling down his cheeks he couldn't believe what he was saying, that he was trying to make Newt fall down the wall. But this was Newt's only chance to survive. Teresa saw the tears falling out of her friends eyes and she hugged him. 

"Let's do this." She said and took over the keyboard. She had always been better at computers and she quikly made more beetle blades fly their way to Newt.

The boy didn't bother at first, he just shaked his head, but when more and more of them started to buzz around him he tried to fight them of. He swinged his arm at them, but they didn't fly away they just buzzed closer and closer around him.

Thomas was in shook, every second he wanted to push Teresa away and make the beetle blades fly away but he knew that that would kill Newt. 

Thomas could barely watch he felt his stomach ache again and he wanted to throw up but he couldn't he was to scared to do anything. Then just when Thomas thought that Newt would stay there forever cling on to the wall, Newt fell.

He fell fast, but for Thomas it all happened slowly, the time seemed to stop and he couldn't breathe. He quikly woke up from his trance when he saw his best friend, the love of his life lying on the ground lifeless.

Thomas gasped for air, he had been holding his breath since Newt had started falling. 

"Is..is..is he okay?" Thomas whispered and looked worriedly at Teresa. She had the same worried look as Thomas on her face.

"I don't know Tom. I'm so sorry." 

"No he's going to be okay, I know it he just passed out, he will be just fine." The tears started falling again. He missed Newt so much he hadn't been able to handle it this months when he couldn't speak with Newt, so how would he ever be able to recover if Newt was dead.

He looked at the screen again, Newt still laid lifeless on the ground, but there where people there now. Alby and Minho and Gally and some other people that was Thomas and Teresa's former friends before their memories had been erased, they where all looking down at Newt.

Alby laid two fingers on Newt's neck to listen if he had a pulse. Thomas heart was beating with such rush that he thought it would jump out of his mouth.

Alby stod up and said something and soon some of them started carrying Newt's body. Alby looked relieved and Thomas knew that Newt would be okay. Thomas almost started crying of joy now when he knew that Newt would be okay. He hugged Teresa and she hugged him back. 

"He will be alright Tom." 

Thomas nodded, yes Newt would be alright. It would probably be hard for Newt when he woke up but Thomas would be there for him even if Newt didn't know it. Thomas would always be his guardian angel. 

\-----

"Tom I will miss you so much." Tears fell from Teresa's cheeks and she smiled at him.

Thomas felt her pain, he knew how she felt. The fear of leaving Wicked and being sent to the maze was hard. It had gone three years since they started sending up people into the maze and now it was his turn.

Teresa would join him the next day and the thought of not remember her even if they had been friends since childhood was unreal.

Even if it all scared him he knew that he would meet his friends again, he would meet Minho and he would meet Newt. Newt, he had missed him like crazy and just watching him and knowing that Newt didn't remember him was killing him.

But now he wouldn't remember Newt either and that hurt too, but he would be with him, they would be together. And if Thomas really loved Newt he would be able to fall in love with him again and maybe this time he would have the guts to say that to the blonde.

Teresa ruffled his hair before the workers of Wicked started placing stuff on his head that would erase his memory. Thomas closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

\------

Thomas didn't remember anything, only his name. The fear was everywhere in his body and he could almost touch it so strong was it.

He was going up and up and up. He had probably been here an hour or two, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly the box he was in trembled and it stopped, so did Thomas heart.

He heard a strange sound and the box opened. Sun light was shining down on him blinding his eyes. He heard people's voices and he directly wanted to ask what was going on where he was who they where, but before he could do that his eyes fell on a tall blonde boy with dark brown eyes.

Thomas heart skipped a beat and even if he didn't remember the blonde, for all he knew they maybe never had met. But he felt that everything would be alright when he saw the blonde smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and a kudus!! 🖤


End file.
